


The Secret Is: I Love You

by Bhelryss



Series: fefemslash2016 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, day 6: secrets, srs knights being soft and loving is my kink, thank you fire emblem for giving me so many srs knights that get all soft when they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEFemslash Day 6: Secrets</p>
<p>Sigrun has a secret. Tanith has a whole day to wonder, and worry.</p>
<p>The secret is they love each other. (It's not really a secret.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Is: I Love You

It wasn’t really a secret, their relationship. People could and did and had seen the two holding hands, had spotted them exchanging brief, chaste kisses in mildly secluded corners before going back about their duties. It...really wasn’t a secret, their relationship. Empress Sanaki knew, and presumably so did everyone else. 

So Sigrun stepping in close to Tanith’s side, bright smile edging sly and positively radiating joy, openly checking for watchers and witnesses was unusual. “Commander?” Tanith said, in her usual dry manner. “Something amiss?” Sigrun shook her head and linked their little fingers without a word.

“Nope,” she said with relish, and didn’t elaborate. Right, well if that was the case. Tanith moved to hold Sigrun’s hands properly, and looked at Sigrun fondly. And raised an eyebrow, while rubbing her thumb over the knuckles of the other knight’s hand. A stalemate. 

The silence was amiable, even as a battle of wills raged on. Sigrun’s smile turning more and more into a beamish grin rather than the little, sly thing of before, and Tanith’s raised eybrow of interest turning into a fond frown of determination. Sigrun and Tanith’s empty hands found the other’s, and they stood holding hands and staring into the other’s face. 

“Are you sure,” Tanith asked, lips twitching up.

“It’s a secret,” Sigrun answered, and pressed a kiss to Tanith’s cheek. Squeezing her hands gently, briefly, Sigrun pulled away and started walking. She paused, and turned, “A good one, too. I’ll see you at dinner, Tanith.” Briefly rubbing under her eyes, Tanith watched her go. A secret…

And well, maybe the idea of a secret between them bothered her. Just a little. There were of course, things they didn’t tell each other. Everyone had such things. But surely, something important enough to be a secret? Surely Sigrun would have told Tanith something like that. Surely…

Tanith found herself easily distracted that day, mouth a thin line as she thought of the many things such a secret could be. A good secret, presumably ruling out bad secrets like illness or an imminent break up. So it would be something nice, like a surprise gift or...they had been talking about getting something together. 

Like a house (which was ridiculous, when they both lived in the barracks), or briefly one night there’d been discussion of a pet. Oh, goddess, Sigrun might have gotten them a pet. Hopefully something small, or something easily returned. The logistics alone of maintaining something like a dog - she just didn’t see how the two of them could give a large creature the care it deserved when they were already so involved with the pegasi.

But, if whatever animal Sigrun had picked made her happy? What could Tanith do, but try to make it work? And Empress Sanaki would probably be delighted with an animal...Sighing, the knight made her way to lunch. And sat next to Sigrun, who kept laughing into her sandwich. That alone did nothing for the nervous anticipation settling in Tanith’s stomach, though seeing Sigrun so happy was well worth the anxiety about secret pets. 

The remainder of the day passed slowly, so slowly. And then, finally. Dinner arrived, and Sigrun rested one hand on Tanith’s thigh throughout the meal, though she made no mention of the secret. Tanith’s nerves were just about at their end though, so before they could get up from the table, she trapped Sigrun’s hands within her own.

“Where’s this secret at, anyway, Commander?” She asked, while Sigrun allowed her hands to remain between Tanith’s. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.”  _ It’s been driving me around the bend _ went unsaid. “Please confide in me.”

Sigrun smiled, and it was soft and loving and it went a long way to smooth over the crack’s in Tanith’s composure. “The secret is, I love you.” she said, so simply that Tanith nearly asked her to repeat herself.

The secret wasn’t a pet, it wasn’t an illness, or anything nasty at all. Tanith blushed, and turned her head away. “That’s no secret, Commander.” Sigrun freed one of her hands to cup Tanith’s cheek, to help turn Tanith’s head back to face her own, and pressed a kiss to the other’s lips. Tanith blushed deeper, and said back, “I love you, too.”


End file.
